Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 43
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sanchez Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Just outside the town of Clayville, a local bully named Jess Lane and his gang confronts an old man riding his wagon back into town and sends the old man's horses charging. Spotting the out of control wagon, Kid Colt races after it and stops it before the old man can be hurt. Offering Kid Colt a ride into town, the old man explains how the town has been terrorized by Jess Lane who has put an end to anyone who tried to stop him. Since the old man lost his supplies being run off by Jess Lane, Kid Colt offers to go with him to get some more in case Lane tries to cause trouble again. When they arrive in town, Jess Lane is tipped off by some of his men who spotted them. Jess Lane approaches Kid Colt and insults the outlaw hero by calling him a milksop. Kid Colt shows Lane how much of a milksop he is by drawing his guns and makes Lane dance and then sends me packing. However at the local saloon the embittered Lane decides to try and get even with Kid Colt. Lane comes after Kid Colt just as he and the old man have finished buying supplies from the saloon. However before Lane could shoot him in the back, the old man spots him and knocks his guns out of his hands, Kid Colt kicks the guns away and beats Jess Lane until he cries uncle. Kid Colt then orders Jess and his men flee town in order to live. After they are gone, Kid Colt leaves town. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Branded | StoryTitle4 = The Meeting! | Synopsis4 = The Black Rider has tracked down an outlaw named Lash Bellows and warns him against causing trouble for Brad Conway in the town of Leadville. When Bellows draws, the Rider shoots the guns out of his hands and sends him packing. The Rider then returns back to town and changes back into his alter ego Dr. Matthew Masters in order to treat Conway for a gunshot wound. He tries to get Conway, who is running for mayor of Leadville to confide in him, but the mayor dismisses his questions. However as Conway leaves, he drops a note that is from Lash Bellows, demanding a thousand dollar ransom or he will reveal some secret. Matthew Masters changes into the Black Rider and tracks down Brad Conway. He then convinces Conway to explain what happened between him and Lash Bellows. Conway shamefully explains that he had served five years in prison, and although he has reformed he kept his past a secret as it would ruin his chances of becoming mayor if it was known he was a criminal. When the Black Rider cannot convince Conway to give up paying the ransom, he instead convinces Conway to allow him to follow him along the way to talk things out until he gets near Bellows and they have to part ways. Lash spots them, and watches from afar until the Black Rider departs. Bellows comes out and knocks out Conway and when he goes to his saddle bag for the money finds that it is empty. The Black Rider appears and reveals that he took the money and orders Lash to leave. When Lash refuses, the Black Rider draws his guns and shoots the outlaw down. With the secret of Conway's past now kept, he successfully runs for mayor and is voted in. When Marie Lathrop sees Matthew Masters at the celebration, she is surprised that he is interested in politics. Masters quips that he saw Conway for a checkup that morning and tells her he is exactly the mayor they need. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt is riding along the deserts when he spots a wagon train and decides to go down and say hello to them and see if there is anyway he can help them out. Also spotting the homesteaders are a group of Native Americans who also head toward the approaching caravan. The guide for the homesteaders is Mapes who sees the approaching Native Americans as a threat and demands to know what they want. They ask for food and some gifts for passing through their lands. When Mapes refuses, Kid Colt arrives and tells them that it is best to pay tribute to the Natives so that they can pass through their land. Mapes shoots one of the natives in the shoulder, when Kid Colt tires to stop him Brad Evans, the head of the homesteaders knocks out Kid Colt. When his sister protests, Mapes tells them that they did the right thing sending the Natives away and dealing with the meddler and they continue on their way, leaving Kid Colt in the desert. When Kid Colt comes to, he hears the rattle of an approaching rattle snake. Before the snake can strike, Kid Colt's horse Steel tramples it to death, saving his master's life. Meanwhile, the homesteaders continue on their way and soon come across a Native American war party barring their path. Kid Colt arrives and tells the homesteaders that he has talked to the warriors and convinced them to let them by if they gives some beef, blankets, and knives to save face for the previous confrontation. Mapes refuses but when Brad suggests that they comply, Mapes shoots Brad in the shoulder. Kid Colt then has no choice but to shoot Mapes dead. Evans' sister has gathered blankets to give by that point, but Kid Colt tells them that with Mapes dead they have saved face and the Natives have allowed them to pass. Kid Colt sends the homesteaders on their way and hopes that they have all the luck finding the future they are seeking. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}